Goodbye Love
by FickleArtist
Summary: Sometimes loving each other isn't enough and hard as it may be, you have to move on.


Chester is standing with the rest of the guests and bridal party clapping as the newlyweds descend the church steps to a car waiting to take them to the airport. No one could have asked for a better wedding day. Weather was mild, sunny, no hiccups or major snags to make it stressful, the bride gorgeous as she walked down the aisle with her father, groom couldn't wipe the grin off his face throughout the ceremony, it was a great wedding. Everyone was happy for them, the nerdy girl with the over-the-top childhood crush marries that crush, no fairytale author could have written a better ending. They made a great pair; personalities that complemented one another, understood how the other worked, friends for years, all the stars aligned just right for them to have the best happily ever after. Two people who were madly in love, would stick together through thick and thin to eventually become the ideal marriage goal for young couples fifty years in the future. Good thing no one knew the groom nearly bolted several times in the last week to go back to an old flame he knew he could never have this kind of life with. Lucky for the groom that flame had enough sense to not show up to her little sister's wedding otherwise the brunette wouldn't have gone through with it. She knew he was better off with Tootie, they both did but he never did have the easiest time giving her up.

Being the groom's best friend the blonde knew all about it and could be counted on to take this sorry tale to his grave out of respect for their decision. The breakup had been mutual, love along can only get you so far in a relationship. Too many issues, too many problems to work through, too many things in their past that made it all go downhill. All the fights, her bad reputation, all the opposition they'd have to face if they went forward with it, it was too much. Hell Chester was the only person who knew they were an item for five years. Because, let's face it they didn't deserve each other, most people would see it as her not deserving him but it went both ways. Sure she'd made life hell for dozens of people including the brunette but they'd worked that out a long time ago so it wasn't an issue anymore as far as they were concerned. That isn't to say she changed much, Vicky was still the same manipulative, money hungry woman she'd always been with a dark sense of humor. Only difference was she was a bit more people friendly, a very little bit. As for why the brunette didn't deserve her that was a bit more complicated. While they were a pretty good match for one another there had to be someone better, someone who could challenge her to be a better person or bring out her better qualities. Things that Timmy could do but only on occasion seeing as he didn't really encourage her to do so. He liked her the way she was, let her do what made her happy, more of an enabler for her bad habits than anything. It was hard to explain but of the little he heard about her recently she was doing better now with someone new.

Didn't mean they were over each other by a long shot. Love was still there, trust too, it would be so easy for them to slip back into their old life. One that would never have a story book ending like this or a happy ending really. That was why they split, it wasn't fair to either of them to settle for good enough when they could easily be happier with other people, have more fulfilling lives. Hurt them both to admit that. If they hadn't brought the blonde in to help make splitting easier they'd still be together living together in secret, not being able to tell people they're dating, driving each other crazy with the near constant bickering over how they didn't want to hide anymore yet fearing the reactions from loved ones. Nah it was healthier for both if they broke up. Both felt guilty for dragging him into all of it but he was willing to help, someone had to be the voice of reason.

Now three years later the blonde was watching his best friend drive off to start his new life, his bride unaware that he dated her sister. All three of them decided it was for the best that she stays in the dark.

As other guests started to head off to their cars he looked around until he spotted the redhead. She'd told him she'd be there, wouldn't miss her sister's wedding even if she was marrying her ex-lover. Kept her distance though, she was in a shop down the street. Smart, if Timmy saw her he'd have done something stupid. There was an odd look on her face, part relief, disappointment, and something else. For a while she'd make up excuses on why she couldn't go see her parents or sister, or why they couldn't come see her and her new boyfriend. Would make everything easier in the long run if she continued to keep her distance, at least for the first year then she'd risk being in the same room as him. Vicky is a lot of negative things, but stealing her little sister's happiness is unforgiveable even by her standards. Maybe she'd wait until her boyfriend proposed, he'd do that soon from what Chester knew about the relationship. Guy was head over heels in love with her, brought out her best, and it would be nice to see her have a happy ending too.

When she saw him she gave him a little wave, he wanted to go ask her how she was but she left the shop and walked off. Today had to be hard for her, for both of them, he wanted to know they were both okay. Wasn't easy doing what they did, wouldn't be easy for them to live with either. What was that quote he saw that summed up this whole mess? Oh, yeah.

 _Sometimes people are meant to fall in love with each other but not meant to be together._


End file.
